A Clash of Cheerful Youth: TBA!
Tonight, two teams of dedicated and powerful clash in a showdown of epic proportions! THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! ''Several powerful pirates joined together by fate, hardship, and a little luck to become the greatest of friends and terror of the high seas! ''THE X-MEN! ''Several mutants that are jioned together to protect the freedom and rights of everyone, whether they be human or not! Both teams have faced even the greatest of odds and remain steadfast together to triumph over all in their way! In my final fight before my retirement from Deadliest Fiction, these two teams will collide for the fate of their own worlds to answer, for one final time,..... ''WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! '' Idea 1: The Extinction X-Men vs. the Straw Hat Crew! The X-Men |-|Cyclops= "So now you know. What you all wanted to know. Risking death. People staring at you down microscopes only to find ways to rip you off, wipe you out or control you. Pain, and dealing with it... That's what it's like being an X-Man."- Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops '''Scott Summers is the leader of the X-Men, also the very first X-Man. When Scott and his brother Alex went through a plane crash, Scott suffered a head injury that affected the region of his brain that controlled his optic blasts. After years of physical and mental abuse from false guardians like Mister Sinister and Jack O'Diamonds, he met Professor Xavier who took him to his school for young mutants to learn how to control their powers. Since then. Cyclops has been leading the X-Men through thick and thin no matter the pressure or for the good of mutant kind. Powers: *'Optic Blast:' Cyclops' single most powerful and versatile attack is the optic blast. The optic blast's width and range all depends on Cyclops' psionic field, which can be the diameter of a pencil at four feet or ninety feet wide at fifty feet range. The optic blast is so powerful it can puncture one inch thick carbon steel at two feet away. *'Spartial Awareness:' Cyclops has an uncanny knowledge of trigonometry, to the point where he can ricochet his optic blasts off of over a dozen different surfaces and angles and still hit his target accurately. Abilities: *'Master tactician and Strategist:' Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of the X-Men, so he has learnt from experience how to make tactics and strategies that will work. The X-Men, despite how they feel about him, tend to follow his orders....usually cause he's right. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Cyclops is a highly skilled martial artist, having earned a black belt in both judo and aikodo. He can take on several normal men with ease, and has held his own against experienced martial artists like Wolverine and the Ghost Rider. *'Expert Pilot:' Cyclops' skill as a pilot is obvious, beaten in flying the Blackbird by only few like Wolverine and Nightcrawler. This is assisted by his sense of spartial awareness and skills inherited from his father. |-|Storm= TBA |-|Wolverine= "I'm the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice."-James "Logan" Howlett, AKA Wolverine A Canadian mutant born through violence, Logan is a destructive, violent force of nature. Surviving 200 years of constant war, Wolverine's reduced aging has allowed him to learn nearly everything about combat and violence. Despite this, Wolverine has come under the teachings of Charles Xavier and is one of the more brutal members of the X-Men. Despite this, he still sees the best in his allies and fights to protect the ones he loves. Powers: *'Adamantium Bone Claws:' Wolverine is nothing without his bone claws. Originally made of simple bone, these six 12-inch claws were increased in lethal potential when they were fused with the metal Adamantium. These claws have been shown to rip through even the toughest of materials, and can withstand damage from nearly unbreakable material. Wolverine's skill with these claws is deadly, and mixed with his tactical and martial arts skills make him deadly up-close in combat. *'Heightened Animal Senses:' All of Wolverine's sense have been increased far beyond that of a normal human. He can see perfectly in darkness, and far farther than any other human. His hearing is incredible, capable of hearing a single tear drop in another room. He is capable of smelling with near perfect clarity, capable of tracking scents that have been eroded by time and weather. In addition, he's capable of detecting lying with some degree by the chemicals changing in one's body. *'Insulated Weather Adaption:' Wolverine has naturally built immunities to the weather, in particular cold. He can withstand freezing conditions completely nude without apparent injury. *'Superhuman Strength:'' Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton allows him to lift weights that would normally harm the human skeleton. He is capable of breaking steel chains, support a dozen men with only one arm, and toss Ursa Major into a different room. Wolverine has been shown to be able to lift just under 2 tons. *'Mutant Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He has shrugged off bullets, sword strikes, and most other forms of damage with instant healing. His healing factor is capable of immense damage, which is further assisted by his unbreakable Adamantium skeleton. Abilities: *'Master tactician:' Even though Wolverine seems to be a brutish thug, he hides a highly intelligent and complex mind. As examined by Forge, Wolverine's thought processing and tactical abilities in the middle of combat are far beyond those of a simple "brute", *'Master martial artist:' Wolverine has lived a long time, and has the martial arts skill to show for it. He's spent time training in the arts as a C.I.A. agent, a samurai, a soldier, and as an X-Man for his martial arts prowess. He has been shown to master at least 15 forms of martial arts, with a particular expertise in Japanese fighting styles. Logan is perhaps one of the deadliest melee fighters, capable of competing with both Iron Fist and Black Panther as well as defeating others without the use of his claws. *'Weapons Expert:' Logan has displayed skill with several forms of conventional weaponry, such as firearms and swords. He is a capable marksman, utilizing throwing weapons and firearms with ease, but prefers to use his claws and works better without them. He is also a capable swordsman, training under the Japanese swordsman Ogun. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Wolverine is a skilled acrobat, but is far below others such as his teammates Nightcrawler and Beast. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert:' Due to his experience under several government agencies and travelling around the world, Wolverine has become a skilled covert ops expert. He is widely versed in the usage of firearms, vehicles, computer systems, and assassination techniques. |-|Iceman= " I've been a super hero since before I was old enough to shave. I've stood side by side with the toughest, most powerful heroes in the known universe and always held my own. But today... today I need to be something '''''more."- Robert Drake, AKA Iceman TBA |-|Beast= TBA |-|Angel= TBA |-|Gambit= "The X-Men are heroes. I'm a thief."-Remy LeBeau, AKA Gambit |-|Colossus= "Then comrades, let us end this battle, once and for all!"-Piotr Rasputin, AKA Colossus |-|Nightcrawler= "Every so often, liebchen, since I look like a demon... I have this irresistible urge to play the part..."-Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler Straw Hat Pirates |-|Monkey D. Luffy= "I'm Luffy D. Monkey and I am going to be king of the pirates!"- Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Luffy is an aspiring young captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with a bounty well over 100 million Berry. His dream is to become the Pirate King, and take the treasure known as "The One Piece". Luffy has a world-wide reputation for causing trouble and being, in general, a mischievous child. Despite this, however, Luffy is fiercely devoted to his friends and crew, and will do whatever it takes to defend them. Luffy may seem silly, but after his (accidental) consumption of the Gomu Gomu no Mi Devil Fruit he gained an incredible amount of power. However, as mentioned by Mihawk, Luffy's most dangerous ability is his ability to turn even the most bitter enemies into allies. Idea 2: The Son of the Bat vs. the Ultimate Spider-Man: Damian Wayne & Miles Morales Intro TBA Damian Wayne "I'm not like Tim, or Jason, or even Dick. I'm light-years ahead of all the past Robins in skill and training. I'm either your partner in this or I'm not."-Damian Wayne BIO TBA Equipment & Abilities: ' *'Grappling Hook: 'Typical as a member of the Bat Family, Damian carries a normal Bat-Grapple to parkour around Gotham City. *'Katana: 'Damian also carries a Katana sword at times, primarily because of his almost unmatched skill with it. *'Robin Uniform: '''Damian Wayne's utility belt has been filled with a variety of gadgets and weapons for any occassion. Such items inculde Batarangs, smoke bombs, lock picks, flashbangs, etc. Robin's mask has been updated to adapt to a variety of visions, from thermal to the infamous Detective Vision. *'Peak Human Physicality: '''Damian has been trained by the League of Assassins and his father Batman to perform at the best of his ability, including his strength, reflexes, agility, stamina, and senses. *'Advanced Martial Artist: 'Damian has been trained in a wide variety of martial arts by his father and the LoA. Unlike former Robins, Damian also doesn't hold back in melee, utilizing his skills to the fullest extent. *'Marksmanship: 'Damian is an expert marksman, capable of throwing Batarangs or shuriken with proficient skill. *'Swordsmanship: 'Damian is an incredibly skilled swordsman, trained in the art by the LoA's experts. Damian has shown to best men almost triple his age, and fight an adult clone of himself to a standstill for a decent amount of time. *'Stealth Expert: 'Damian was able to sneak into Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. Of all the Robins, Damian may be the one that is the most silent. *'Acrobatics: 'Damian is an extremely talented acrobat, capable of parkouring and running through Gotham with his Bat Family brothers with ease. *'Gifted Intelligence: '''Damian has been trained in science, engineering, mathematics, etc. by his father Batman and thus has become incredibly intelligent. Damian is also a skilled tactician, keeping up with his father's incredibly complicated plans. '''Weaknesses: *'Normal human weaknesses: '''Damian, despite the extensive training he has received, is ultimately human. His bones can break like a human, he can bleed out like a normal human, he can suffer from disease, and he can get shot. Damian's training teaches him to ignore pain, but he's nowhere near invincible or durable as his opponent. *'Cockiness: Damian, contrary to most Robins, has complete and total confidence in his abilities. Damian's confidence is admirable, but he also severely underestimates others in combat. One example is that he claims to be light years ahead of Dick Greyson, the original Robin. This is proven false. Damian Grapple.jpg|Damian uses his grapple gun Damian more ass whippin.jpg|Damien fighting multiple opponents Damian vs. Tim.jpg|Damien does combat with Red Robin Damien multiple.png|Damien defeats several Court of Owls members at once Damien swordz.jpg|Damien using his swords Miles Morales "I was given these powers for a reason. You said it. And I sit here... scared of my dad... I'm scared of everything... And now look at what's happened!"-Miles Morales BIO TBA 'Powers & Abilities: ' *'Superhuman Physical Condition: '''Miles' physical capabilities have been increased to superhuman levels. His strength allows him to harm other superhumans and leap farther than any human, his durability allows him to take far higher amounts of damage, and his reflexes allow him to dodge bullets with ease. *'Wall-crawling: 'Miles is capable of clinging to any surface using only his fingertips and feet. Miles is capable of lifting his own weight with ease while clinging, but the true extent to his power is unknown. *'Spider-Sense: '''Miles shows the ability to sense incoming danger at an incredibly quick rate. In fact, Miles' Spider-Sense ''may '''be even stronger than Peter's, to the point of being even precognitive. However, because of his inexperience, Miles' ability to use it is much less than Peter's because of that lack of understanding. *'Venom Strike: 'Miles has a special ability to stun certain opponents simply by touching them. The level of power is variable, as some have been completely incapacitated and others simply pushed back slightly. *'Camoflauge: 'Miles also possesses an ability to turn nearly invisible, including his clothes. *'Basic Hand-to-Hand: 'Miles' ability in hand-to-hand is far from skilled or even good, but he can hold his own. However, he relies more on his agility, strength, and most importantly, luck in close range. *'Web Shooters: 'Miles has inheritted the original Web Shooters of Peter Parker from Mary Jane Watson, allowing him to travel an increased difference than his running and parkour. The web-shooters also can be used in combat, functioning as grapple lines. '''Weaknesses: ' *'Inexperience: '''Miles' biggest weakness is his complete lack of experience. He often is forced to stumble through fights, adapting as he must. Though he's skilled with his powers, Miles' lack of confidence and experience makes him limit himself in combat. *'No training: '''Miles has also had to rely on his own experimentation to discover his powers, having no one else to train him other than himself and videos of Peter Parker in action. Mile Camo.jpg|Miles' camoflauge ability Miles vs. Kangaroo.jpg|Miles takes a punch from Kangaroo Miles vs. Parker.jpg|Miles' Venom Strike against Spider-Man of Earth-616 Miles vs. Venom.jpg|Miles uppercuts Venom Miles Web-Swing.jpg|Miles web-swinging